Good parents, or bad?
by AkaSunaSparKyu
Summary: Hanya bercerita tentang pasangan KrisHo, KaiHun, LuMin, ChenSoo, dan ChanBaek, yang menghadiri acara orang tua dan murid di sekolah anak mereka. Yang mengakibatkan mereka menangis haru. Ada apa? baca di dalam. Mpreg! Yaoi!.


**Genre: Family**

 **Cast: KrisHo with ZhuYi, LuMin with Xi HanSeok, KaiHun with Kim TaeOh,**

 **ChanBaek with Jesper, ChenSoo with DaeSoo**

 **Warning: Mpreg**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Seirin Junior School tampak ramai. Bukan karena demo tapi karena hari ini adalah hari orang tua dan murid yang rutin dilakukan satu tahun sekali. Di acara ini anak-anak Seirin Junior School akan membacakan karangan tentang orang tua mereka di depan seluruh undangan dan juga di depan orang tuanya masing-masing. Boleh dibilang, acara ini juga melatih keberanian anak-anak itu untuk berani berbicara di depan orang banyak.

"Oh hyung, kau sudah sampai?" Sehun duduk di samping Joonmyeon di barisan paling depan.

"Hmm, tadi hyung cepat berangkat karena ZhuYi terlalu bersemangat" Joonmyeon terkekeh kecil mengingat anaknya yang tampan itu.

"Ya aku mengerti, karena TaeOh juga sangat antusias. Kau tahu hyung? Dia bahkan melupakan sarapan paginya." Sehun juga ikut tertawa pelan. Tak lama kemudian dia merasakan bangku di samping kirinya berderit. Sehun melirik orang tersebut dan menemukan seorang lelaki mungil bermata bulat. "Kyungie hyung, kau hadir juga?"

"Oh hai Sehun, Joonie hyung juga ada" Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Sehun dan Joonmyeon. "Tentu saja aku hadir, aku mau mendengar hasil karangan DaeSoo. Karena satu minggu ini dia hanya berdiam diri dikamar, dan tidak memberiku izin untuk melihat karangannya." Kyungsoo cemberut, dan dia tambah cemberut melihat Sehun dan Joonmyeon yang tertawa. "Yakk, jangan tertawa maknae. Hyung jugaaaa"

"Ayolah Kyung, kau sudah tidak cocok untuk merengek. Kau itu sudah punya anak" Terdengar suara dari sebelah Joonmyeon. Terlihatlah sang diva yang mulai duduk dengan anggun.

"Baek, kau juga masih seperti anak-anak. Jadi jangan menceramahiku" Kyungsoo menjawab ketus.

"Aku tidak"

"Kau iya"

"Sudahlah, tak bisakah kalian tenang?" Seruan dari sebelah Kyungsoo membuat mereka menoleh serempak, dan mereka bisa menemukan lelaki mungil yang mempunyai pipi seperti bakpao.

"Sokie hyung, aku merindukanmu. Aku kira kau tidak datang, karena ketika HanSeok berkunjung kemarin dia mengatakan kau berada di China" Joonmyeon terlihat senang, dia begitu merindukan hyung tertua mereka ini.

"Aku memang masih di China kemarin, tapi tadi malam aku pulang. Aku tidak akan melewatkan acara ini" Minseok tersenyum, lalu melihat Baekhyun. "Baek, bukannya kau juga sedang konser di Jepang?"

"Aku juga pulang dengan alasan yang sama denganmu hyung. Ini hanya setahun sekali, dan Jesper akan merasa sangat sedih bila kedua orang tuanya tidak bisa datang" Mereka semua mengangguk. Karena alasan itu juga lah yang membuat mereka disini.

"Kemana Chanyeol?" Joonmyeon bertanya.

"Kerja, bukankah sama dengan suami kalian semua?" Baekhyun bertanya retoris.

"Yah, sama dengan suami kami" Mereka mengangguk sekali lagi. Tapi mereka yakin suami mereka akan datang, karena mereka sudah berjanji pada anak mereka.

Mereka berlima larut dalam obrolan singkat demi membunuh waktu, mereka sibuk membicarakan aib-aib suami mereka, ataupun gosip-gosip yang sedang hangat. Pada saat itulah Joonmyeon melihat teman mereka yang terakhir. Namanya Zhang Yixing, tapi sekarang sudah berganti menjadi Huang Yixing sejak dia menikah dengan Huang Zitao, adik sepupu Yifan. Kalau mereka sudah mempunyai anak, Yixing sendiri bisa dibilang agak tidak beruntung. Karena penyakit hemophilia yang di deritanya mengakibatkan dia harus mengubur keinginannya untuk punya anak dari rahimnya sendiri. Dan karena kecintaannya pada anak-anak Yixing sekarang menjadi guru di Seirin ini.

"Yixing hyung…." Sehunlah yang pertama angkat bicara, dia berdiri dan langsung memeluk Yixing. Bagaimana pun di kelompok mereka dulu Sehun adalah sang magnae, karena itu dia sudah terbiasa bermanja walau dia sudah punya anak umur 12 tahun.

"Oh Sehunnie, kalian semua disini" Yixing tersenyum dan terlihatlah dimplenya yang manis itu.

"Kau tambah cantik saja hyung, apa panda itu memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" Baekhyun menggoda Yixing yang mengakibatkan wajah sang guru itu memerah. "O wow, lihatlah Yixing hyung sedang blushing" Mereka semua terkekeh pelan.

"Baek, jangan menggodaku. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah" Yixing mengomel pelan.

"Xing, bisakah hyung minta tolong?" Minseok tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Apa hyung? Kalau bisa, pasti akan aku lakukan"

"Bisakah kau membuat anak-anak kami tampil belakangan? Ayah mereka belum datang sampai sekarang" Yixing tersenyum lembut mendengar permintaan Minseok.

"Tentu saja" Jawabnya pasti, "Aku akan menaruh nama mereka di belakang, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Aku ingin mengecek anak-anak ku" Dia tersenyum manis, tapi mereka semua tahu kalau itu senyum palsu. Bagaimana pun juga Yixing sangat menginginkan anak, tapi dia tau itu semua mustahil.

Melihat mereka terdiam Yixing melanjutkan perkataannya. "Jangan murung begitu, kami sudah memutuskan akan mengadopsi anak panti asuhan yang kurang beruntung. Jadi jangan merasa tidak enak padaku, karena suatu hari nanti kita akan melihat anak-anak kita tumbuh bersama" Mereka semua terharu, akhirnya teman mereka ini bisa juga merasakan indahnya menjadi orang tua kelak.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Dan Sehun, hapus air matamu" Ucapnya sambil berlalu, buru-buru Sehun meraba matanya dan dia tidak menemukan apa yang dikatakan Yixing,

"Yakkkk, aku tidak menangis hyung" Yixing tertawa, dia berhasil mengerjai magnae mereka yang cengeng itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika acara Seirin sudah dimulai, terlihatlah tiga orang pria sedang berlari. Ternyatsa mereka adalah Yifan, Luhan dan juga Jongdae. Mereka berlari seolah mereka adalah seorang atlet yang sedang memperebutkan gelar juara. Mereka juga berlari seolah sedang di kejar oleh malaikat kematian, ketika sampai di sebuah pertigaan ketiga lelaki itu juga melihat ada dua orang juga sedang berlari kesetanan, Yang ternyata adalah Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Hyung, mengapa kalian berlari? Mana mobil kalian?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil tetap berlari.

"Mogok" –Luhan

"Macet" Jongdae dan Yifan menjawab serempak, "Aku meninggalkannya di tengah jalan" Yifan melanjutkan, dia bahkan tidak peduli bila mobil mahalnya akan di derek polisi lalu lintas.

"Kalau hahhh ka-kaliann?" Luhan terengah. Sumpah, dia sungguh lelah saat ini.

"Aku juga kena macet" Chanyeol masih menjawab tenang. Mungkin karena kakinya panjang, dia terlihat lebih mudah berlari. "Kalau kau Jong?"

"Aku bahkan lupa kalau aku punya mobil setelah Sehun mengirimiku sms, dia akan minta cerai kalau dalam 15 menit aku tidak datang. Hahhh hahhh" Jongin menjawab dengan nafas menderu.

"Shit, kita hampir terlambat" Jongdae yang biasanya kalem pun bisa mengumpat.

"Aku harap mereka belum memulai…"

"A-ahku harap juga be-begitu"

"Memang nya kita presiden, se-hah sehingga mereka menunggu ki-kita?" Yifan menyahut ketus. Bukannya segera berlari mereka malah adu pendapat di trotoar. Berdo'a saja semoga mereka tidak terlambat.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di dalam Aula Seirin Junior School, setelah anak-anak satu persatu tampil tibalah giliran anak-anak Joonmyeon, Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Minseok. Mereka sebenarnya sedang menahan amarah akibat suami mereka belum nampak batang hidungnya.

"Sekarang adalah giliran Kim DaeSoo dari kelas 1-1." Terlihat Yixing yang bertugas membawa acara memanggil seorang anak yang bertubuh mungil, bermata besar, dan terlihat pemalu.

"Selamat pagi, nama saya Kim DaeSoo-

BRAKKKK…!

Ucapan DaeSoo terhenti akibat suara pintu yang terbuka dengan –sangat- kasar. Terlihat lima orang pria yang sedang terengah-engah dengan nafas putut-putus. Semua yang berada di dalam ruangan memperhatikan penampilan lima pria itu yang terlihat errrr sedikit berantakan. Merasa diperhatikan mereka mendongak dan segera meringis kecil.

"Emmm maaf, silahkan lanjutkan. Abaikan saja kami" Chanyeol tertawa dan dengan bodohnya di ikuti oleh Yifan, Luhan, JongDae, dan Jongin.

 _"Kau akan tidur di sofa malam ini Park. Dan aku bersumpah akan hal itu"_ –Baekhyun.

 _"Dasar rusa brengsek. Aku akan tinggal di rumah orangtuaku dalam dua minggu ini. Dan aku akan membawa HanSeok"_ –Minseok.

 _"Akan ku bunuh kau Kim, beraninya kau mempermalukan ku"_ –Sehun.

 _"Jangan harap aku memasak selama sebulan Kim JongDae"_ –KyungSoo.

 _"Aku akan membakar koleksi galaxy mu Tuan Wu"_ –Joonmyeon.

GLEKKK…

Dan entah karena apa, semua suami merasakan firasat –sangat- buruk. Mereka berjanji akan sering beramal bila bisa selamat setelah acara ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, acara ini akan kita lanjutkan setelah ada acara tak terduga tadi" Yixing terkekeh kecil dan di ikuti semua orang. "DaeSoo, kamu bisa melanjutkannya"

"Nama saya Kim DaeSoo, saya berumur 12 tahun. Pada liburan musim panas ketika saya berumur 4 tahun, kami sekeluarga berlibur ke rumah kakek di desa" Kyungsoo yang melihat anaknya gugup memberikan senyum kecil pada DaeSoo.

"Saat itu saya ikut ayah memancing dan terkena mata kail. Saya menangis keras, tapi ayah bilang laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Lalu ayah membawa saya pulang dan mengobati luka saya dengan di bantu oleh ibu. Ibu mengomel pada ayah karena melihat saya terluka, tapi kemudian ibu menangis dengan keras karena merasa bersalah sudah memarahi ayah. Melihat ibu menangis, ayah memeluk kami berdua dan mengatakan dia akan selalu melindungi kami walau apapun terjadi" DaeSoo tersenyum pada Kyungsoo yang sudah menangis di bahu Sehun.

"Karena itu, saya ingin mengatakan pada ayah. Ayah tidak perlu takut, karena Dae sudah besar sekarang. Dae juga akan menjaga ibu. Kita bisa melindungi ibu bersama" DaeSoo beralih pada JongDae yang terpaku melihat anaknya yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan KyungSoo. JongDae mengangguk dan bertepuk tangan di ikuti oleh semua orang. Yah, dia sangat bangga pada anaknya ini. Tak terasa air matanya juga mengalir melihat anaknya di atas panggung sedang tersenyum dengan cerah

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah DaeSoo selesai, Yixing mengumumkan yang selanjutnya membacakan karangannya adalah Kim TaeOh.

"Nama ku Kim TaeOh" TaeOh memulai dengan nada yang malas, semua orang tahu sifat itu adalah turunan dari Jongin. "Tidak ada yang special, mama adalah orang yang mudah marah, dan papa adalah pemicunya. Sedangkan aku? Aku adalah penjinak mereka" Semua orang tertawa.

"Bila mama marah, papa akan segera meminta maaf. Tidak perduli papa salah atau tidak, dia akan tetap meminta maaf. Mungkin orang-orang akan bilang kalau papa adalah sosok yang takut pada mama, dan mama adalah orang egois"

TaeOh berhenti sebentar dan melihat pada Jongin dan Sehun, kemudian dia melanjutkan. "Tapi, aku mengerti satu hal. Mama marah karena ingin aku dan papa tidak membuat kesalahan yang sama berulang kali. Contohnya memecahkan piring ketika kami berdua di tugaskan mencuci piring ataupun menghanguskan telur dadar yang kami buat." Semua orang tertawa mendengarnya, tapi tidak dengan Sehun yang tengah menahan air matanya.

"Sedangkan papa meminta maaf sebagai wakil dari mama, papa tahu kalau mama malu untuk meminta maaf. Jadi papa mengalah. Aku mencintai mereka bagaimanapun sifat mereka. Aku akan selalu berada di tengah mereka, bahkan jika mereka saling melempar pisau sekalipun. Karena aku tahu, mereka tidak akan pernah saling menyakiti satu sama lain apalagi menyakitiku" Sehun mengangis deras mendengar kata-kata putranya itu. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri juga sedang menyeka air matanya, dia bangga pada putranya yang sangat mirip dengannya itu. Ketika anak-anak lainnya akan protes karena punya mama yang pemarah, tapi anaknya ini bisa mengerti keadaannya dan juga Sehun. Bagaimana dia tidak bangga pada anaknya ini?

.

.

.

.

.

TaeOh sudah selesai membacakan karangannya. Dan sekarang adalah giliran Park Jesper.

"Annyeongg.. Saya Park Jesper." Jesper menyapa dengan ceria. Persis seperti ibu dan ayahnya yang happy virus, Jesper juga memiliki virus itu sepertinya.

"Appa adalah seorang dosen, dan eomma adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal. Kalian pasti tau eomma saya, dia adalah Park Baekhyun." Semua orang terkekeh pelan dan melihat pada tempat Baekhyun duduk.

"Jujur saja, eomma sering bepergian untuk melakukan konser dan appa sering lembur di universitas ataupun ikut seminar keluar kota. Terkadang saya merasa kesepian dan ingin merasakan hal yang dirasakan anak-anak lainnya. Bersama keluarga ke taman bermain ataupun pergi piknik." Baekhyun diam mendengarkan, begitupula dengan Chanyeol. Dan di dalam hati mereka, mereka merasa sangat bersalah.

"Appa, eomma.. jangan merasa bersalah, aku tau isi hati kalian." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersentak mendengar ucapan Jesper. "Aku mohon jangan merasa bersalah karena hal itu. Karena sungguh, aku sangat mengerti kalau kalian bekerja semuanya itu untuk masa depanku. Aku sudah sangat senang karena kalian tidak akan pernah melupakan ulang tahunku maupun hari-hari yang penting bagiku. Dan aku sangat berterimakasih karena kalian akan meninggalkan konser dan juga mahasiswa kalian jika kalian mendengar aku sedang sakit."

Jesper menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya. "jadi jangan merasa bersalah, karena aku mengerti, tapi mungkin kalian bisa memberikanku adik untuk menemaniku di rumah" Semua orang tertawa, begitupula dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih menangis. Mereka sangat berterimakasih pada tuhan karena anaknya ini sangat pengertian.

.

.

.

.

.

"Setelah penampilan Park Jesper, sekarang adalah giliran Xi HanSeok" Yixing berseru dengan semangat.

"Ummm, nama saya Xi HanSeok." HanSeok melihat Minseok yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya untuk memberi semangat padanya. "Baba adalah orang China, dan mama adalah orang Korea. Baba adalah seorang presdir di salah satu perusahaan. Dan mama adalah sorang novelis." Hanseok berhenti sebentar dan melihat wajah Luhan yang tersenyum padanya.

"Pada saat itu, usia saya masih sekitar 4 tahun tapi saya masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Malam itu mama sakit demam, sangat panas. Saya takut, saya menangis hampir sepanjang malam. Pada pukul setengah dua belas baba pulang dari kantor dengan wajah lelah dan terlihat sangat letih, tapi saya tetap mengadu padanya sambil menangis. Sejujurnya pada saat itu, saya sangat takut baba marah dan membentak saya" Luhan terkekeh, mana mungkin dia bisa marah pada anaknya itu.

"Tapi, dugaan saya salah. Papa malah memeluk saya dengan sayang dan membuatkan bubur untuk mama, walaupun hasilnya sangat buruk. Papa juga tidak tidur sepanjang malam karena merawat mama dan juga menjaga saya agar saya tidak menangis lagi. Pagi harinya saya mendengar mama bertanya pada baba kenapa tidak tidur padahal baba pasti sangat lelah. Tapi saya benar-benar kagum mendengar jawaban baba. Baba mengatakan 'aku hanya membuatkan bubur dan mengurusmu satu malam, sedangkan kau mengurusku dan HanSeok setiap hari. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengeluhkan lelah sementara kau terbaring sakit?'. A-aku sangat kagum pada baba" Hanseok menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Luhan merasa sangat terharu begitupula dengan Minseok yang sudah menangis duluan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini adalah penampilan terakhir, Wu ZhuYi silahkan naik ke atas panggung"

Seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat tinggi Nampak menaiki panggung dan membungkuk, dia melihat pada Yifan dan Joonmyeon.

"Nama saya Wu ZhuYi. Saya hanya bisa mengatakan kalau keluarga kami adalah keluarga yang bahagia. Saya mempunyai daddy yang tampan dan juga mommy yang cantik." Joonmyeon dan Yifan tersenyum kecil melihat kenarsisan anak mereka ini.

"Mommy adalah orang yang sangat saya cintai begitu pula dengan daddy. Daddy dulu pernah bertanya ketika saya masih kecil, bila sudah besar saya ingin menjadi siapa. Dulu saya masih bingung akan jawaban yang saya ambil. Tapi sekarang saya akan dengan yakin mengatakan kalau saya ingin menjadi seperti daddy." Yifan terlihat tertegun mendengar ucapan ZhuYi.

"Daddy adalah seorang dokter. Dia akan bangun dan langsung berangkat menggunakan jas putihnya di tengah malam sekalipun bila ada pasien yang harus segera di tanganinya. Saya akan mengatakan benci padanya bila daddy tidak muncul di meja makan pada pagi harinya." ZhuYi tersenyum kecil. "Tapi mommy mengatakan kalau itu sudah tanggung jawab daddy, dulu saya mungkin tidak mengerti tapi sekarang saya sudah paham. Sudah tugas seorang dokter untuk menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, sudah tanggung jawabnya untuk memberikan pertolongan tanpa melihat waktu malam ataupun siang. Dan saya sangat bangga padanya yang rela meninggalkan keluarganya di tengah malam ataupun di pagi buta demi melaksanakan tanggung jawabnya." Yifan benar-benar menangis kali ini.

"Tapi saya juga merasa bangga pada mommy, yang selalu mau mengerti tentang pekerjaan daddy. Mommy yang selalu sedia membukakan pintu bila daddy pulang terlambat, menyiapkan air panas, ataupun memanaskan makanan di tengah malam bila daddy belum makan seharian. Mommy juga akan siap sedia mengantarkan peralatan daddy yang tertinggal di rumah, padahal mommy sedang lelah karena dia juga bekerja di kantor" Joonmyeon tersenyum pada anaknya.

"Jadi, bila sekarang daddy kembali bertanya. Aku sudah punya jawabannya, aku ingin menjadi dokter seperti daddy agar aku bisa menolong banyak orang."

Semnua orang bertepuk tangan dengan meriah mendengar penuturan ZhiYu. Sedangkan Yifan dan Joonmyeon hanya bertatapan seolah bertelepati mengatakan bahwa mereka berhasil menjadi orang tua bagi ZhiYu.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara yang dilakukan sudah berakhir dari 15 menit yang lalu. Anak-anak sedang bernyanyi bersama di atas panggung, sedangkan para orang tua sudah berkumpul di dekat pintu masuk sambil melihat anak mereka yang sedang tertawa bahagia.

"Aku… Sangat bangga pada putraku." Yifan bergumam sambil memeluk pinggang Joonmyeon.

"Kami juga" di angguki oleh pasangan yang lainnya.

"Kalian tahu? Aku tidak menyangka mereka sudah sebesar ini ternyata" Joonmyeon masih melihat ke atas panggung. "padahal dulu mereka masihlah anak kecil yang harus kita gendong kemana pun" lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka, waktu sangat cepat berlalu"

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, mereka semua kembali menerawang ke masa lalu. Dimana mereka bersama mencari baju bayi dan perlengkapan lainnya. Dimana mereka mulai memasukkan anak mereka di TK. Dan banyak lagi kenangan yang lainnya.

"Ku rasa, aku akan berhenti menjadi artis" Gumaman Baekhyun berhasil membuat mereka kembali kedunia nyata.

"Kau yakin Baek? Bukankah ini impianmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya

"Aku yakin. Aku akan menebus semua waktu yang terbuang bersama Jesper. Aku rasa fans ku pasti bisa mengerti" Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau itu keputusanmu, aku akan selalu medukung" Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Aku juga akan lebih meluangkan waktu untuk keluargaku." Jongin berbicara setelah terdiam cukup lama. "kalian tau hyung? Setelah mendengar karangan mereka, aku merasa bersalah. Kurasa aku sudah melewatkan masa-masa tumbuh TaeOh. Aku bahkan bisa melihat, sebentar lagi tinggi mereka akan melebihi kita" Ucapan Jongin di angguki yang lainnya.

"Dan aku yakin, ketika mereka sudah SMA. Mereka tidak akan mau lagi bermanja pada kita" Mereka kembali mengangguk, Luhan kembali melanjutkan. "Dan masa itu tidaklah lama lagi"

"Karena itu mulai dari sekarang, kita harus lebih banyak bersama mereka" Sehun berucap pelan.

"Sebelum mereka tumbuh lebih besar lagi, karena saat itu terjadi mereka juga sudah pasti memiliki kesibukan sendiri yang membuat hubungan kita kian merenggang." Minseok menambahkan.

Mereka kembali melihat ke atas panggung. Melihat bagaimana buah hati mereka sudah menanjak tahap remaja. Mereka berjanji setelah ini akan lebih banyak memberikan waktu untuk bersama keluarga mereka.

"Jadi ada yang berminat untuk pesta baebeque nanti malam di rumah kami?" Yifan dan Joonmyeon serempak bertanya.

"Kami tidak bisa menolak" –KaiHun

"Yah kalau kalian memaksa. Baikalah" –LuMin

"Sediakan banyak daging" –ChanBaek

"Terimakasih hyung. Kami akan dengan senang hati untuk datang" JongSoo

.

.

* * *

 **Berminat untuk review?**


End file.
